Easy As One, Two, Three
by Hossyboy
Summary: After the Pain attack Hinata falls into despair over her hopeless love for Naruto. But when she sees him again for the first time since battle she comes to realize that this love is not as hopeless as she imagined.
1. One Sheep, Two Sheep, Three Sheep

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

Stop.

The wind seeped through the trees and stirred the curtain of midnight, a few strands coming loose and lashing in the breeze. She brushed her violet hair away from her sticky skin, letting the cool air chill the beads of sweat on her neck and face.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

Storm clouds rolled and rumbled over head, reminding her of the coming storm. A lightning bolt crashed somewhere in the distance, momentarily lighting up her teams practice field. Her pale skin glowed in the fierce light, only to fade away with the bolt until she once again was just a dark form against a dark background.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

A cool droplet fell to meet with her cheek, rolling down the porcelain skin like a forgotten tear. She never missed a beat, again she attacked, choosing to ignore the rain drop and its kin that followed shortly after.

One, Two, Three.

It was pouring now, soaking the thin wrapping that held her chest in place, as well as the loose sweatpants she wore. The clothing clinged to her body but did not affect her movement for she struck the training post again, leaving a deep clean cut in the wood.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two, Three.

One, Two-.

Her hand missed the post, knocking her off balance and sending her crashing into it. She stopped her collision with her free hand, right before forehead met scarred wood.

She leaned into the post and attempted to catch her breath. Pulling away only when she noticed the smears of blood on the wood, looking down she found open gashes and multiple splinters decorating both of her hands. They were trembling, no she was trembling. She felt a wave of exhaustion tumble over her, draping her in itself. She again leaned against the post and tried to regain control over her body.

After standing in the rain for another forty-five minutes, she finally felt she had the strength to move again. Pushing off the Training post she stumbled the tree she had left her jacket under.

Reaching down she revived it to find it was sopping wet, the light lavender now a deep purple and the eggshell selves a dark cream color. She groaned softly but still shrugged it on.

Shivering under the cold wet cloth she began to walk back to the nearest road in Konoha. She pulled up the hood of her jacket as she traveled under the young oak trees, listening to the falling rain and the crunch of acorns beneath her feet. It was a far walk but she was in no hurry to get back home.

Tension was high in the household, Neji, and all the lower branch were fighting to keep Hinata the heiress, while her father and the council leaned towards Hanabi. Hinata was overwhelmed by the constant arguing and struggle between the two branches.

Minutes later the trees began to thin out and the trail she was on met up with a dirt pathway that led straight across town to her house and still avoided the main roads and markets, which meant she was less likely to be seen.

Even though she had her jacket tightly zipped she still felt naked from how the clothing hung on her, tight as could be.

She tried to ignore the problem and instead immersed herself in the gravel that was passing by beneath her feet. She heard the quick footsteps of someone running in her direction but refused to look, hoping who ever it was wouldn't recognize her as the Huyga heir wandering like a lost child wandering though the streets at night.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the footsteps passed only to choke on it when they came to a stop and a familiar voice spoke her name.

"Hinata?"

His voice was like the sound of air whistling though overhead tree branches, all calm and soothing yet hyper active sounding like a squirrel. She looked up slowly, avoiding his eyes at all cost, knowing if she looked into them now she would have restless dreams tonight.

"O-oh Hello-o Narut-to." She cursed herself mentally she almost always had her stutter under control, that was unless she was around him.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" He asked stepping closer trying to peer past her bangs and look her in the eyes. "What's wrong with your hands Hinata?!"

Hinata stilled as she remembered her bloody hands again. "Just a accident on the training fie-" she swallowed her speech as a warm hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Your ice cold, and bleeding." He sighed "Here."

She felt his warm and only slightly damp jacket come to rest on her shivering shoulders. Forgetting her resolve she looked at his face and just as she thought they captured her, those orbs of blue. She was like debris on the beach, pathetic and unimportant. But whenever those waves would pick her up and sweep her into the sea she could feel important if only for a moment.

"Come on, I'll help you with your hands." She felt him gently tug on her wrist, breaking her trance. He turned away from her and began a fast pace moving away from her home.

This was the worse possible way for this night to go, she was trying to get over Naruto ever since she had confessed during the Pein attack on the village. The pain she felt from seeing him now was overpowering, just knowing that he knew and did not feel the same. She flinched at the thought and instead focused on the muscles on Narutos back that she could see plain as day through his net shirt. And how his hair drooped down from the weight of the rain. Just being so near to him made her want him, to touch him. And the thought of her own desires disgusted her.

He was the bright sun and she was a distant star that could barely be seen at night. How could the pathetic star hunger for the great and giant sun. She was nothing when compared to him. She tried to become stronger but she was cursed. Cursed to be nothing to anyone, she was the dust on their shoulders, not just to Naruto but to her family, her team, to her village. Her thoughts dissolved at the sound of his voice.

"We're here." he said as he was unlocking the door "it's not much but at least it something."

Stepping in he gestured for her to follow, so she did. They apartment was actually pretty tidy from what others had told her. Only a few ramen bowls were scattered along the counter with a T-shirt or two mingling among them. He gave her an impish smile as he scooped the stuff off the counter and into the trash can. Once finished he jogged to his bathroom, she could hear him shuffling around, open things and closing them. She giggled at the sound of him slipping and listened as he scrambled back onto his feet. He staggered out bandages in his hand and gave her a goofy smile.

"I don't have much grace as you can tell." He laughed setting the medical stuff on the coffee table in front of the couch. He then gestured for her to sit next to him, smiling warmly at her.

Carefully she sat down and without a word he took her hand and began to clumsily pick out shards of wood. "What were you doing?" He asked without looking away from the task. "I could make a whole house out of this much wood!" he joked, when he received no answer he looked to her. "Was it something I said?!" His voice became panicked and he released her hand. She was crying, a ball forming in her throat stopping her from communicating.

She just shook her head right to left harshly, her tears spilling over.

Slowly his arms wrapped around her neck and he pressed his cheek to hers. And just like that the tears slowed, his steady breathing a lullaby to her, her heart falling into sync with his. She never wanted him to let her go, she wanted to drift on his high forever.

"You know that's so cute." He said, pulling away from her. She looked at him confused for a moment before opening her mouth to speak only to be stopped by a hiccup. She blushed as he grinned at her, her face growing to the shade of a tomato. Again she hiccuped this time covering her face with her wet jacket selves, suddenly remembering she was sopping wet she jumped up, whimpering at the big water spot on his couch. Naruto noticed she was wet suddenly as we'll and jumped up, dashing to his bedroom.

"I'am so sorry Hinata!" He said running back into the room with a change of clothes to find the dark violet haired girl trying to dry his couch seat. "Hinata!"

She flinched and bowed to him "I-I'am s-s-sorry N-Naruto!" She said beginning to cry again.

"No, no, Hinata I'am not mad!" He cried running over to the trembling girl. "I was just going to say you didn't have to do that your a guest and my friend, you can come by anytime you want to get my couch wet I don't mind!" He blushed realizing how that sounded. " I-I m-mean!" "Ugh, never mind!"She said nothing and removed his jacket and attempted to dry it. She gave a small gasp when he snatched the jacket from her, his face only inches away.

"You don't have to do that!" He said, then coughed leaning away and hid his eyes under his damp hair. "Here." He mumbled and shoved the dry clothes towards her.

Hesitantly she took the clothes and whispered a thank you. He pointed towards the bath room and stepped out of her way, watching her as she passed. Shuffling as quick as she could she entered the bathroom door, sighing as the weight of his eyes was lifted from her shoulders.

She quickly changed and looked in the mirror, blushing. She wore a old wore out orange short sleeve T-shirt and baggy sweatpants that was slowly sliding down one hip. Quickly she pulled the sweatpants back up and pulled the shirt down, her heart skipping a beat when the faint smell of ramen and warm summer days drifted from the shirt. That was his smell summer, a warm summer day, filling her with thousands of feelings and faded memory's. She felt the tears coming and closed her eyes, breathing slowly to keep from choking on the old feelings.

When she opened her eyes the sweatpants had once again slipped and were showing pale outlines of her hips. Sighing she pulled them up again and slowly opened the door. She silently stepped out of the bathroom but his eyes were on her anyways, as if he had been waiting. She avoided looking at them, his puppy eyes and walked around his seat to the opposite end of the couch.

She couldn't help but shiver, for his eyes watched her constantly. He still stared even while she was trying to ignore him, she could feel his eyes roam down her till they found bare hip playing peek-a-boo with his sweatpants. Even then she refused to look over, her brain flashing images of his face and his eyes watching her, she felt her body grow warm before it all pooled in between her thighs. She fidgeted growing uncomfortable with the increasing sensations, until finally she turned to him. Only to find his body inches from her own, noses almost touching. She felt her cheeks grow warm and knew she must be blushing.

"Hinata, I'am not good with words." His breath rushed per her cheeks and her eyes making her blink. "I never have been." He smelled like sunlight, dry and warm, her skin was growing hot underneath his light. "What am trying to say is that I didn't know what to say to you after Pein."this snapped her out of the haze of feelings she was being overloaded with, she refocused her eyes onto his and was flooded with all new emotions.

His eyes reminded her of a starved wolf, a blue eyed starved wolf. And he stared at her as if she was a weak injured doe, his prey. It sent a shiver down her spine, goosebumps emerging onto her skin. "I still don't know what to say, so forgive me, I'am going to speak to you the best way I can." With that he closed the distance between them, his lips hungry for hers. She gasped in shock only to moan when he took his chance and licked the inside of her mouth. He growled in response to her sounds and made her fully turn to him, pressing her in between him and the couch. She made no move to move her limp arms so with one hand he linked her wrist tighter above her head and gently squeezed her ribs right beneath her breast. He then let his free hand push up his own T-shirt and broke their kiss she whimpered as he broke their kiss and blushed at the noises that came so freely from her mouth. He smiled at her showing that he liked it, when she returned a small smile he looked down to her bare hips showing over the loose sweats, the bones faintly jutting out. He leaned down and began to place butterfly kisses on the bones, and smiled against them when she began to moan and twist under him. He looked up and smiled at her panting face, lips parted, eyes half closed, and back arched.

"Do you understand now?" He asked bringing his face to be even with hers. She just nodded, slowly calming down beneath him. "Good." He said and released her wrists, pulling her into his arms and laying his head on her neck. "Goodnight." He mumbled and fell asleep, leaving the traumatized girl with her thoughts.

One sheep, Two sheep, Three sheep...

One sheep, Two sheep, Three sheep...

One sheep, Two sheep, Three sheep...

Until finally she fell asleep.


	2. One Tick, Two Tick, Three Tick

One, Two, Three,

A clock was ticking somewhere, it's slow tick grating on her ears.

One, Two, Three,

The dark field was surrounded by looming oaks, glowing eyes watching her from beneath the thick branches. A thin veil of mist hovering just above the ground, hiding her bare feet from her view in the darkness.

One, Two, Three,

Storm clouds rumbled over head like an awakening bear. Growling thunder kept the deathly silence at bay while thin jagged claws of lighting ripped apart the darkness. The silent lightning flashed in dazzling colors, each one followed by its own rumble of thunder. A light sprinkle began, each droplet casting pale colors on the mist when the lighting would strike. Making the mist flash strange and haunting colors.

One, Two, Three,

Giant red eyes appeared in the trees across from her. All the other eyes turning away or fading into the underbrush. Even the storm overhead seemed to pause momentarily at the dangerous newcomer before it continued on its destructive path.

One, Two, Three,

The eyes moved side to side as if the owner was swaying in the dark. Finally a blood red paw stepped into the moonlight, then another. Until the beasts massive head appeared, leafy shadows dancing on its crimson bristling shoulder fur.

One, Two, Three,

It's lips curled back at the sight of her showing razor sharp teeth, a few smeared with a strangers blood. It jerked its head to the side, as if it was practicing on how it was going to rip into her. Once more it began to move, giant muscles rippling over taught hide.

One, Two, Three,

Now it stood at full height, it's body out from under the shelter of the trees. Nine tails swirled and twisted behind it long lean body. Bottomless eyes seared her skin until she thought she could feel it bubbling and dripping off her muscles.

One, Two, Three,

In a swirl of leaves it stood in front of her; hot rotten breath rushing over her like sticky goo, clinging to her. A fierce growl tumbled from between teeth twice her size. She felt burning pain shoot up her arm before she saw one of its tails move. Even then it was just a blur at the edge of her vision.

One, Two, Three,

Falling to her knees she looked at the spinning image of her arm. A thick long wound had opened onto her skin. Twisted all around her forearm and elbow like she had been lashed by a burning whip. Blood seeped from it, creating gushing streams of crimson. The landscape of her forearm becoming flooded by the hot sticky liquid.

One, Two, Three,

Looking up at the beast through misty eyes, she trembled at the sick smile on its muzzle. It snapped its massive jaws at her before it drew closer. It's teeth growing larger, its mouth opening until it was just a gaping hole.

One, Two, Three,

"Naruto?" She asked her faint voice yanked away by the wind. Still the beast neared, it's nose even with her eyes now. "Naruto!" She cried out grabbing onto the beasts whiskers for balance to stand. Her tears spilling in between closed eyelids, sobs slipping through tightly clenched teeth.

One, Two, Three,

Soft yellow hair replaced stiff black whiskers, and red eyes turned to blue. He was there before her, eyes worn and tired. "Hinata... You found me." His voice faded and his legs gave way beneath him, the arm on her shoulder dragging her down along with him. Until they lay together in the dark field. "Hinata..." His eyes found hers and he pulled her close their noses brushing. Her dark lavender bangs mixed with his golden hair until...

One, Two, Three,

She screamed at the echoing bang, jumping up from the worn sofa. She continued to scream until a hauntingly familiar blond entered her vision, his eyes panicked.

"I'm sorry Hinata!" He shouted "It was just me dropping some pans!"

She looked over as if to confirm it and found pots and pans scattered out onto the floor. One cabinet door opened wide, swinging slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" His voice still a higher octave than normal, worry lines had formed on his forehead. His loud words ringing in her ears, a headache growing.

"S-sorry-y N-nar-ruto-o" her stutter extra heavy.

"No, no it's okay!" He shouted "I was just trying to make us breakfast." He said looking over his shoulder at the pots and pans. Turning back to her he gave a uneasy smile,"Is it okay if I just make ramen?" She couldn't help but laugh at the cute face he gave her. Softly she nodded, a grin on his face.

He cried out in glee and bounded back into the kitchen, kicking pans into cabinets with loud bangs. She sat up, her eyes following the blond, and his gleeful dance. She watched as his blond bed hair shone in the morning light through the window. Smooth tan shoulders, powerful muscles rippled under delicious skin. Skin?

Pale skin burned red, her hands flying up to cover her face. She had forgotten he had removed his shirt the night before. She then turned away, her blush darkening.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked his voice coming from over his shoulder. "The ramen is almost done, are you hungry?"

A beeping came from the microwave, and the shuffle of Naruto's bare feet made her smile. She looked back over to him once her blush faded, watching as he did a little dance while pulling out a steaming bowl of ramen.

He then grabbed chopsticks and jump over the back of the couch next to her, his ramen sloshing dangerously. He turned to her his smile wide, and with out missing a beat he kissed her cheek before turning and breathing noodles.

She blushed darkly and hid behind her curtain of violet. Only looking up when the vacuuming sounds stopped.

She jumped when she found noodles in her face. Naruto had his chopsticks right at her mouth noodles wrapped around them.

"Come on eat!" He said a grin never leaving his mouth. With a faint blush she opened her mouth, giving him a warm smile to tell him it was good. "So whatca doing today?" He asked in between swallows.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto's door flew open, a distressed Hinata attempting to put on her jacket while running out. Once she zipped it closed she began her descent down the stairs, still wearing Naruto's sweatpants.

"Wait Hinata!" Yelled Naruto who stumbled out of his own door. "Where are you going!?"

"I have to go, I didn't know it was so late!" She shouted up the stairs "Bye N-Naruto!" She then turned and leaped onto a near by roof, racing away. The blond just stood there in his door way ,still shirtless, staring after her dumbfounded.

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata raced over the village, taking the long way home in hopes of working up a sweat. Already an excuse was forming in her brain to tell her father. Hoping that Neji and Hanbi wouldn't say anything to her father about her being absent from dinner the night before. He was to busy to come to dinner now thankfully, no sitting and listening to him criticize her actions against Pein and risking her life for a idiot of a hero.

She still remembered the sting of his slap when she had stood up for Naruto at their last dinner together underneath a makeshift tent when their home had been destroyed. She had told him that Naruto was the greatest hero the village had seen and that she would not listen to her father talk bad behind his back. She remembered the rage boiling behind Neji's eyes and how he had stood to help her up only to double over in agony as her father used the birdcage seal against him. She had begged for him to stop and said that she wouldn't speak out again, finally her father had released them both to leave his sight.

She shivered at the memory and landed gracefully in front of her newly built home. She nodded respectfully to the guards at the gate and smiled politely when they opened it for her. In return they each flashed her the smallest of smiles, since the were supposed to be totally stoic but the kind and caring Hinata was always an acceptation.

Once inside she nodded to the maids cleaning the halls and went straight to her fathers study. She was to report to his study every morning to check in and she was extremely late, hopefully her excuse wouldn't be as translucent as she felt it was. She knocked on his door and awaited his emotionless voice.

"You may enter." He said harshly. Already she could feel her mouth dry up like the the air in the village hidden by sand, as if she had just swallowed a gallon of salt.

Carefully she slid away the rice paper screen door that separated his room from the hall. She entered and bowed with one knee and one fist on the floor while her other hand rested on her bent knee. The proper bow of a heir to the head of the clan, while servants and such would bow with their head to the floor.

"F-Father I went out t-this morning-g for early training, f-forgive me for missing my a-attendance." She looked up through her thick lashes to see what his expression would be but did not dare lift her head to him. His lips were twisted downward and his well kept eyebrows cast faint shadows over his eyes. Which gave him a ticked look but when he spoke it sounded calm.

"Do not do it again, you are to report before ever leaving understood?" He said a scowl forming on his face. "If this is to happen again I shall have guards stand at your door day and night."

"O-of course father." She said bowing deeper.

"You are excused." He hissed with a flick of his hand before he refocused on the paperwork in front of him. Without another word she turned and as calmly as she could fled the room. Softly closing the decorative rice screen behind her, and raced off to her room. She hurried to wash up and change, she was meeting Kiba and Shino to finally have a day off with her team. Without training, just hanging out, Kiba still thought training would be a better choice but when even Akumaru said no by siting down and refusing to move until his master finally gave in. It had been a very amusing scene to both her and Shino, she even got to hear the mans rare laughter. Which was more of a quiet chuckle, but it still made he smile to know he was open enough to them to laugh around them. He had told her that his family had only laughed twice together in his whole life, so she was proud that Shino was himself around them.

When she struggled out of the baggy sweatpants she gasped when she noticed she had just run off with Naruto's pants. Then at once she blushed again just knowing that she was wearing his pants.

Folding them and placing them on her dresser she vowed to herself that she would return them tomorrow. And then proceeded to get dressed before racing out of her room and out the door having already told her father about today a week ahead.

XxXxXxXxX

Kiba lay on his back, one hand separating his head and the ground, his soft brown locks blurring together with the thin grass. His other hand rested on Akumaru's large head, which in turn laid on his stomach. Soft snores filled the silence of the training field as Akumaru's chest rose and fell in tranquility.

Kiba turned to his stoic friend who sat up straight like a board, not even the evening breeze swaying him. Kiba watched until he grew bored and then slowly wriggled out from under Akumaru's head, thankful when the slumbering dog did not wake.

Now he crouched in front of Shino, desperately trying to peer past the dark shades that rested on the bridge of his nose. Was Shino sleeping? Kiba had seen him sleep while sitting mean times. Mostly to guard the door to their room, sleeping in front of it to scare any thieves or maids away from fright at the shock of finding a ninja sitting patiently at the door as if waiting for them.

Shino found it amusing, while Kiba just found it creepy. Was he trying to scare him? Bah! Kiba already knew the trick, how could he fall for it!? Especially out in a wide sunny field!? Then a thought creeped into his mind and he smirked.

Kiba of all his years of friendship to the mature bug-boy had never seen his best friends eyes. It aggravated him to no end when on a mission Shino would refuse to bathe around Kiba without taking the glasses off. And if Kiba argued with him about it Shino would just stand up out of the water and walk away.

But not this time, he was going to see his teammates face if it killed him or not. Smirking he reached up to take the glasses when Shino's voice froze him to the spot.

"What do you think your doing?" He said icily, his glasses flashing reflected sunlight as he moved, momentarily blinding Kiba.

Kiba growled in frustration at his teammate, angered that he might have missed his chance to steal Shino's glasses. "I thought you were asleep!" Kiba barked, scowling at his teammate. "You were as still as a fucking rock!"

"And you were going to take my glasses because of it?!" He accused, standing up as Kiba did.

"Ah, uh!" Kiba sputtered "Why are you hiding behind those stupid glasses!" He finally snapped. Reaching out to snatch the shades from the stoic ninja, only to have his hand swatted away by Shino. "We've been teammates for years and I have never, ever seen your face!"

"KIBA!" Both of the males heads snapped in the direction of the high pitched voice. "What are you doing-g?" She stuttered remembering suddenly how shy she was. "You both-h a-are al-lready f-fighting?" She scolded giving them both disappointed looks. Both boys turned away, faces bright red.

"Let's just get going." Shino mumbled quickly, already turning to leave the training grounds, Hinata and Kiba following behind.

"I say we should have trained." Kiba muttered under his breath, receiving a startling poke from the listening girl.

"Shush."

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata was aglow, the aromas from each stand and store overwhelming her. She smiled up at the two grumpy boys behind her, who despite desperately trying, couldn't help but smile back.

"So w-where should we go first?!" She said, proud that being with them for years had lessened her stutter. Mostly.

"That place looks good." Kiba said pointing a sharp nail in the direction of a all beef restaurant. "Ya guys lets go-" he stopped his face falling as he watched his two companions, faces to the glass, peering into the bookstore.

"Come on K-Kiba!" Hinata called slipping through the open door without an answer, Shino silently on her heels.

"Ugh, books?" He groaned "Really guys?" Dragging his feet as he shoved through the crowded street.

Hinata and Shino however felt exactly the opposite. Hinata going straight for the romance, her fingers tracing the many woven spines. Shino quickly shuffled over to the history, he's eyes darting over to the bug books as if to remind himself they were there. Both acting as if they were children in a giant candy store.

Kiba though did not share the enthusiasm and leaned on the huge open door frame, still leaving room for customers to enter and exit.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto followed Sakura through the crowd which she parted with returning the shoves and elbows of the rude people. He stopped though when a small child tripped and fell at his feet. Instantly the small child, barely the age of 4, began crying.

Gently Naruto picked up the small child, patting his back and bouncing him softly. Carefully Naruto brushed curly brown locks out of the small child's eyes. A warm smile spreading across his face when the boy stopped rubbing his eyes and peered over chubby child fists with extremely pale green eyes.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked pulling the child up higher so their faces were even.

"K-Ko Hy-yuga" Ko said through sniffles.

"Really?!" Naruto said excitedly "Uh I mean lets go find your mommy." Naruto quickly looked around. He searched for a glimpse of familiar pink but instead found familiar brown spikes above to the left of the crowded streets.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted before giving every one he passed small apologies for shoving through them. "Kiba!"

This time he knew the dog boy had heard him. His brown locks snapping to his direction, then his cat like eyes peered over the crowds heads to find the blond. "Stop shouting loud ass!" Kiba shouted to the blond.

"Look who's talking!" Yelled back as he finally got through the crowd and stepped past Kiba into the bookstore to be out of the road.

"Never thought you were one to read Kiba." Naruto said, a evil grin spreading across his face.

"Watch yourself or I'll call Hinata over." He said an equally devilish grin carving its way onto his face. Instantly he got the reaction wanted. Naruto tensed before casting a glance over his shoulder to spot the lavender haired girl bent over looking at lower books, her hands resting in between her thighs. His face felt as if it had caught fire and he instantly turned back to the grinning dog boy, almost giving himself whiplash at the quickness of his action.

"U-uh c-could y-you t-ta-ake Ko-o to he-er?" He stuttered hard his cheeks darkening.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you, maybe you should ask Hinata, she's real good at understanding you." He said his fangs showing under his tightly stretched lips, barely holding in the laughter.

Naruto glared at the fanged boy his own small fangs flashing as he snarled at the other boy. Only when Ko begin to cry out again did they stop their death glare battle.

"I want Hinata!" Ko cried, his face turning a bright red.

"Shhh Ko." Naruto said as he turned to face Hinata who now stood up straight and was picking through the books. Slowly he walked towards her, gathering all the courage he could muster. His mind instantly filling with doubts and worry. Why had she jumped up earlier today? Did she not like him? Was their something wrong? Finally it all fell silent, only the drum of his heartbeat filled his ears as he stopped next to the kindhearted ninja.

"Hinata?" He whispered jumping back when she whipped around.

"N-Naruto?!" She asked her cheeks turning as red as his.

"Uh-hh..."

"Y-Yes-s N-Naruto?" Hinata finally asked when he didn't speak. Feelings gushed up at her voice and he felt them all sweep out of his mouth in his next words.

"I love you!" He blurted out. "Uh I-I mean-n." he clamped his mouth shut and placed suddenly cheerful Ko in Hinatas hands. With a sharp nod he turned and fled the store, not missing Kiba's snickers.

XxXxXxX

(Okay that felt like it took forever, oh wait it did. I'm so sorry I've had so much trouble lately with Internet and much more. But I wanted this chapter to be perfect. It's not but I tried please review thank you.)


End file.
